


The fic you never asked for

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also hella dumb and self indulgant, also this was not proofread because i was writing this for weeks, and i got tired of it, dont..... dont ask, i did not write this to be good, i wrote it because i have a bird fetish, no seriously, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend, will an enemy of Stefano became something more than a friend to Sebastian?





	The fic you never asked for

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, what the everloving fuck did I write and am I kicked out of the fandom yet? Please kick me out of the fandom. End my suffering.
> 
> Also fuck the entire canon of TEW 2 this has no relation to it. Seriously, I Just wanted Sebby to fuck something vaguely human.

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ Is a saying that many people are familiar with. In theory, it means that if two people dislike the same person, or have reason to oppose them, they become bonded acquaintances over their mutual feelings towards the third party. This wasn't always the case however, evident by how hostile the body language was of one Sebastian Castellanos as he stared daggers at the fancily dressed Italian man who came seeking his help.

“Look, it's getting to the point where I can barely traverse the city without being attacked by that... Thing. If you kill it, I'll gladly tell you everything I know about Father Theodore. No tricks.”

From what Sebastian could gather about the situation, Stefano decided to get creative on one of his latest art installations and it ended badly. He was attempting to make another creature like the Guardian and it turned on him, wounding him in the process and leaving him with a broken camera. He wasn't much of a threat to Sebastian anymore, as the camera seemed to be how he channeled his power. All he could do now was teleport around like a scared child, and throw the fancy knife he owned that was being held firmly in Sebastian's hand for safe keeping.

“Well I haven't seen this 'abomination’ yet, why should I help you?”

Stefano hadn't revealed many details about the monster yet, only that it was made from a young woman Stefano met at a coffee shop in Union and got to know. According to him, she was a very shy and demure woman who was a romantic at heart. Hardly the kind of person to become a monster.

“Fine then!” Stefano cried in aggravation.

“Don't help me, you'll run into her and be completely unprepared and she'll kill you. Then Father Theodore will have Lily all to himself, assuming what's left of Alexa hasn't gotten to her first.”

Sebastian took a deep breath and weighed his options. If there was another monster running around, Sebastian would likely have to face it weather he wanted to or not. If Stefano was the one who created it, and already had a run in with it, he would have some useful information that could help Sebastian. Plus, it wasn't as if he was helping Stefano out of the goodness of his heart, he would be getting information to help him find Lily.

“Fine, I'll help you. What can you tell me about this thing?”

Stefano adjusted his clothing to calm himself before speaking.

“Her name was Alexa, and she was to be my latest piece. She was interested in mythology, particularly that of Greek, Norse, and Egyptian nature. I had the idea to turn her into a siren of sort, mixed with the Egyptian god Ra. It worked well, and she was even cooperative while I was sewing on her wings.”

Sebastian made a face at the image of Stefano forcing someone down and attaching wings to them.

“She figured if she was cooperative, I'd let her go. I wouldn't have, mind you, there was much more to be done than simply her wings. Anyway... Theodore was less than pleased I was 'wasting my time playing God’ as he called it, ironic coming from him, and before I could finish corrupted her. Well, and then the Anima got involved and Alexa turned on even Theodore and I assure you, Sebastian, things were very intense and very chaotic. Now-”

Stefano held out his hand and gestured for his knife back.

“Would you kindly give me my knife back?”

* * *

As Sebastian stepped into the abandoned convenience store 'Alexa’ was nesting in, he was overcome by the scent of dead bodies and cleaning chemicals. It was strong enough to almost make him gag as he slowly pressed on, towards the back where he would likely find the monster. The walls and floor all had deep gashes resembling talon marks and Sebastian winced at the size of them. If whatever the Hell made those marks took a swing at him, it would hurt. As he approached the back of the store, a heavy breathing sound made him stop and turn off his light so he wouldn't be spotted. He determined the noise wasn't moving and risked slowly continuing his path until he came to a trail of blood. He crouched down, and using a piece of broken mirror on the ground peeked around the corner and couldn't believe what he saw. Sitting on the remains of a pop display was what had to have been Alexa, the bird monster Stefano had sent him to kill. Sebastian couldn't get a good look at her face in the light, but he was able to make out the rest of her body.

She was much taller than Sebastian, even sitting down he could tell she towered above seven feet tall. Her hands ended in vicious talons and arms were covered in gnarly scales up to her elbow before making the transition to feathers. Her arms were folded over herself and blocking her torso from view with her large wings. He noticed that sizable chunks of feathers had been ripped out, giving the wings a mangled appearance. Most of her legs were obstructed, but Sebastian could see that they ended in talons just as her arms did. What caught Sebastian's attention the most, however, was the blood leaking down the display and pooling on the ground below her. Alexa was not steady as she sat on the display, and swayed as if she were fighting to stay awake. Sebastian slowly stood up from where he had been crouched and rounded the corner to get a better look at Alexa.

She was aware of his presence and didn't make any attempt to leave the pop display, even after Sebastian clicked on his light and shined it at her. She made a distressed noise and shielded her face with a mangled wing, allowing Sebastian an unobstructed view of the rest of her. She lacked the curvy definition of a normal woman, and any breasts she possibly had were hidden by a crest of feathers that started around her clavicle and ended at what Sebastian guessed to be about halfway down her rib cage. Her feathers were an iridescent green in the light, and seemed to have blue mixed in as well. There was a large wound in her abdomen that looked like she had been eaten and was steadily leaking blood. Her face was eerily human, save for her jaw which was agape and displayed several rows of sharp teeth. Honey coloured curls framed her face and partially obscured hazel eyes that studied the man before her. Sebastian slowly reached for the shotgun on his back and pointed it down, ready to lift up and fire at a moment's notice. Alexa didn't seem to register the gun and stared at Sebastian before making a raspy noise.

“Hhhh. Eeeeeehhhl.”

She reached a talon out to Sebastian before quickly bringing it back and pressing it against her wound to try and stop the blood flow. It seeped between the claws and dribbled into the puddle spreading below her. She certainly wasn't acting like some monster.

“Hhheeelllllh...” She rasped.

Sebastian noticed that she couldn't close her mouth, likely because of her large teeth. Even with her jaw together, there was still a noticeable gap between the top and bottom. He drew closer, still hopefully out of her reach and lifted his gun slightly.

“Help?” Sebastian asked quietly.

Alexa nodded.

“Ahhh-”

She pointed a shaky claw at a door to Sebastian's right with a sign above it.

“Iiiiis... Whhahh-iiiss.”

She struggled to speak, and pointed more frantically at the door.

“Go there?” Sebastian offered.

Alexa nodded her head frantically and wrapped both arms around herself. She swayed precariously on the display, and Sebastian looked around for something to help her with. He found an overturned custodian cart not far away and grabbed a half used roll of paper towels and cleaning rag that wasn't covered in mold and strange fluid. He cautiously reached out to Alexa holding a wad of the paper towels, and though she glared and growled at him the entire time, was able to press them into the wound. She hissed in pain and swiped a clawed hand inches from Sebastian's face. He flinched, but continued and pressed the rag against her as well. He unraveled the rest of the paper towels and set them in a pile beside her.

“Look, this will help stop the bleeding. I'll be back soon.”

Alexa made a pained noise and nodded at Sebastian. As he walked away, he couldn't figure out why he was helping Alexa instead of doing what he came to the convenience store to do. Maybe it was because killing a wounded woman... Monster... Thing, left a bad taste in his mouth. If Alexa had attacked him right off the bat, defending himself wouldn't have been an issue. But as it was, she was too human and aware to harm. The door Alexa wanted him to go too seemed to lead to a managers office. He rooted around inside, wondering what he was supposed to be looking for, and managed to bang his knuckles against the hard edge of a medical kit.

He examined the contents and while it was missing some things, looked to be stocked enough to help the current situation. There were painkillers, gauze, tape, antibacterial spray, and other assorted odds and ends. He secured the lid and returned to Alexa’s side. She was still swaying back and forth, but it seemed like she hadn't worsened. Sebastian opened the medical kit in front of her and began to pull out everything he was going to use. She made a distressed noise when a suture kit was one of the items pulled out, and upon realizing she would likely have an adversity to needles hastily put it away.

“Sorry, sorry.” He mumbled.

He opened the bottle of painkillers and handed it to Alexa so she could take one. After watching her struggle to shake one into her hand, and immediately drop it onto the floor, Sebastian took it back from her and shook two into his own hand.

“Alright, I'll help with the next part. Don't...”

Sebastian glanced worriedly at the sharp teeth lining Alexa’s mouth.

“Don't bite.”

Knowing what he was trying to do, Alexa leaned towards Sebastian, tipped her head back, and opened her mouth. Her teeth were even more frightening up close and Sebastian's heart raced at the sight of them. He dropped the pills in her mouth and was putting the cap back into place when suddenly Alexa began to cough violently and spit out the pills. She looked at him with an almost apologetic look and shrugged her shoulders. Sebastian sighed deeply and looked around.

“Right, you probably need... Water or something. I'll... Go look.”

Alexa chirped, and Sebastian began another search. He knew getting medical treatment to Alexa was important and the sooner she was patched up the better. Sebastian scrounged around, but the closest thing he found to water was a few cans of corn with a pull top lid. He gave them a shake and heard the juice swishing and decided it would have to do. Alexa was pulling away her bloodied paper towels and trying to place new ones on the wound when Sebastian returned with the corn.

“Okay, let's try this again.”

Alexa nodded and opened her mouth for Sebastian to drop the painkillers in. He opened up a can of corn just enough the juice would come out and held it up for Alexa to see.

“I'll pour this in first, then drop in the pill so you don't choke again.” 

He was careful to not dump the entire can down Alexa's throat at once, and with a little luck she was able to take both of the painkillers with only a little spilled corn juice. She took some of the unbloodied paper towels and attempted to dab at the corners of her mouth while Sebastian dug around more in the medical kit.

“Okay, first we need to sanitize the wound, and it's going to hurt.”

At the word 'hurt’, Alexa snapped her jaws threateningly at Sebastian and growled. His adrenaline spiked and he took a quick step back in case Alexa swung at him. She remained on the display however, watching Sebastian carefully.

“Look, it's not on purpose.” Sebastian grumbled as a response.

Alexa cocked her head to the side and almost looked pensive before slowly extending a talon and making a 'come here’ gesture. The two locked eyes while Sebastian approached, and Alexa gently rested a claw on his shoulder. Sebastian could feel the sharp nails through his clothing even without her applying any pressure and realized with a start how vulnerable he was.

“Huuuurt... Nnne, huuuurt you.”

Though she struggled to pronounce her threat, Sebastian understood perfectly what Alexa meant and made sure to be as careful and non-threatening as he could while getting out a cleaning rag from the medical kit and soaking it with the antibacterial spray. He quickly pulled away the bloodied paper towels and pressed the rag in their place and dabbed at the wound. Alexa hissed in pain and tensed, and for a moment Sebastian thought she was going to tear his arm off. Thankfully, though her talon flexed she didn't dig it into him yet. There were a couple packets of wound sealing powder Sebastian sprinkled over the worse parts of the wound and bandaged tightly with a gauze wrap and cotton. When he was done, Alexa suddenly leaned forward and braced herself against Sebastian while breathing heavily. 

Sebastian was nearly knocked off balance by the sudden weight, and felt talons sink into his shoulders. He hissed in pain and pushed Alexa back onto the pop display and held her in place until she slowly let go of him and could sit unassisted. Her face was screwed up in a painful grimace and she clutched her abdomen like she was holding in her organs. Sebastian kept a cautious grip on Alexa in case she toppled again and the two locked eyes. Alexa flexed her jaw, showing off her sharp teeth and whining at Sebastian.

“Ssssslllleee...”

She opened her mouth in a gaping yawn and put a talon to her face to stifle it. She leaned against Sebastian, slower this time and allowing him to more sturdily brace himself, and brought her face dangerously close to his. Sebastian froze and couldn't move again until Alexa slid off the pop display and used Sebastian as a crutch. He grunted from the effort of supporting her as she lead him away from the display and towards the front of the store.

“Knnnnnow... Saaaaaae...” She mumbled.

Sebastian's heart and mind were racing. Alexa obviously didn't mean any harm currently, but she was still a huge threat to him; a threat that was currently using him to support her mass of claws, wings, and fangs. She felt like she was running a fever, and each time she breathed, her hot breath danced across the back of Sebastian's neck and almost made him shiver. Once out of the store, Alexa led Sebastian around the back and down a path blocked by high fences. They followed the fences until the pair came to what seemed to be a small storage building maybe half the size of the convenience store. The door was sealed by an electronic lock and pin pad, which Alexa reached a shaky talon to and typed in a number.

“Zzz... Zzzeeeh-uh... Uhhhn... Thhhee...”

She struggled to say the numbers of the code aloud for Sebastian, and he watched carefully to make sure he knew the code she was putting in. The door buzzed, and Alexa opened it so she and Sebastian could get inside. The inside of the storage building smelled strongly of flowers and bread, a sharp contrast to the air outside which smelled of death even when no corpses could be seen. Alexa let out a noise Sebastian assumed to be relief and eagerly began to drag him along to a set of stairs leading to an upper level. Sebastian thought he would fall several times, but thankfully remained standing until he and Alexa had safely reached the top. The upper level of the warehouse reminded him of a college dorm room, it was an uncoordinated mash of belongings with no clear style. Most of what passed as 'furniture’ was broken down and looked like it had been salvaged from the dumpster, and a large mass of what looked to be pillows, blankets, and bath towels seemed to be the bed.

Sebastian brought her over to it and helped her sit down, joining her in the process. A relieved sigh escaped her since now she was able to rest on something more comfortable than a pop can display. She struggled to thank Sebastian, butchering the words because of how inhuman her teeth and jaw had become and huffed annoyedly. Sebastian knew what she was saying however, and offered a smile in return.

“You're welcome.”

He couldn't kill her. He wouldn't dare. She was human still, somewhere. Not the monster Stefano tried to make her.

“Naaaae..?”

Sebastian turned his head to face Alexa and saw her looking at him with a cocked head. He wasn't quite sure what she was saying, even when she repeated herself.

“Ah, sorry, I can't quite...”

Alexa growled quietly and shook herself. She then thumped her chest with an open talon and managed to say her own name before thumping Sebastian, maybe a little harder than needed. He flinched, knowing he was definitely going to bruise, but offered up another smile.

“My name's Sebastian. I'm looking for my daughter.”

He stayed with Alexa for a time, talking at her while she tried to grunt one or two word responses, and eventually as she became more adamant realized that her wound must be healing and the painkillers had kicked in. He began to slowly climb to his feet with the intent of leaving, only for Alexa to suddenly growl and grab him. He was knocked backwards and pinned under her heavy body as the ends of her talons dug into his forearms and kept his arms uselessly against his body. She brought their faces dangerously close, and with how Alexa had set her jaw, Sebastian was certain she was going to sink her teeth into him. Instead however, she whined at Sebastian, high pitched and needy. He struggled in her grasp and she whined again, this time moving her head and angling it so she could close her teeth over Sebastian's throat. He froze immediately in fear of his life and let out a shaky breath when instead of feeling his throat being ripped open, he felt Alexa swipe her tongue across his Adam's apple.

She adjusted her angle several times until Sebastian worked with her and they shared a crude approximation of a kiss. It was sloppy, a mess of tongue and teeth from Alexa, but her satisfied noises made Sebastian shift his body under her and continue to give in to what she wanted. It wasn't the worst kiss Sebastian ever had, he realized as Alexa grazed his bottom lip with her fangs. In fact, it was turning out to be quite exciting. He surprised Alexa by lifting his head and nipping her jaw, which caused her to squeak excitedly and adjust her grip on him so her talons now grasped the front of his shirt. He managed to undo the holsters keeping his weapons in place, and with a careful roll of his shoulders had slipped out of them and made sure the straps were a safe distance away from Alexa's talons. She obviously knew what it meant when Sebastian removed his holsters and wasted no time in gripping the bottom of his shirt and starting to lift it over his head. Using Alexa for help, Sebastian rearranged himself into a sitting position and helped her take off his shirt. As it left him, Sebastian suppressed an irritated groan when he heard the fabric tear and instead focused on the fact that he was half naked, and very erect, in the nest of a seven foot bird monster. 

It wasn't hard for Sebastian to forget his ripped shirt, especially once Alexa pressed a talon against his heated skin and crooned. Her talons were dry and felt akin to snakeskin, and not quite room temperature. Sebastian took a sharp breath and snapped his head up to meet Alexa's gaze, watching as she idly traced patterns along his chest with lidded eyes panting quietly as if she were waiting for something. Sebastian knew what she was waiting for and worked on undoing his pants while Alexa continued to idly touch him. Her touches grew bolder as Sebastian started to shimmy out of his pants and soon took it upon herself to help him in his endeavors. His pants were shredded by her talons despite her best efforts to be gentle, and with a sigh he finished ripping the tatters away. Alexa looked almost apologetic, and scooted back from Sebastian to give him space and settled into the many blankets that compiled her nest. Sebastian studied her, wondering what to do next.

He had absolutely no idea what was waiting for him if he went forward with what his dick was telling him to do. While Alexa’s claws and fangs certainly were not turning him off, he remembered a couple things about bird anatomy from biology class and sincerely hoped the similarities didn’t make it below the belt. Sebastian crawled over to Alexa and pushed her legs open. He breathed a sigh of relief when aside from some feathers that needed to be pushed aside, Alexa was quite human looking. She made a nervous sounding chirp and reached a talon out to Sebastian, resting it on his shoulder. Sebastian touched her reassuringly, trailing his hand up part of her arm and shivering at the feeling of her scales.

“I'll start slow.” He mumbled, unsure if it was for Alexa’s benefit or his.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva before carefully tracing Alexa's outer folds. She held her breath almost reflexively and idly drummed her talons against Sebastian's skin as he continued to explore her. He scooted closer to her, sitting on his knees and using them to keep her legs spread as he inserted the fingers. The breath Alexa held escaped her in a shaky exhale and she let Sebastian continue his ministrations under a curious eye. As Sebastian grew more bold in his actions and dared to slip in a third finger, a pleased sigh escaped Alexa and she leaned forward while arching her back to reach Sebastian's neck and drag her teeth along it. Alexa chuckled when her actions pried a shaky groan out of Sebastian. He angled his head to share another messy kiss with Alexa and with his free hand roamed her chest. When Sebastian started to play with Alexa's clit, circling it with his thumb and tapping on it to get her attention, she gasped and eagerly rocked her hips on the fingers inside her.

“Looks like you want more.” Sebastian murmured.

He took his fingers out of Alexa and smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Well, we both know you've got some muscle on you, how about you show me how eager you are?”

Alexa looked at Sebastian first in confusion, then her expression gradually shifted to a predatory gaze and she moved to sit on her knees. Her and Sebastian maintained eye contact until the detective nodded at her, and with a loud growl she shoved him back into the blankets and pinned him with both hands held in a single talon above his head. She opened her mouth, showcasing her sharp teeth, and snapped her jaws shut barely an inch from Sebastian's face. He inhaled sharply and held his breath in anticipation as he felt Alexa line her teeth up with his throat once again. However, instead of merely teasing Sebastian, this time she slowly sank her teeth into him. Sebastian panicked and tried to break Alexa's hold but couldn't, held down by her superior weight and iron grip on his wrists. Alexa didn't bite to kill however, and when she released Sebastian's throat he realized through his panicked haze that the bite was actually quite shallow. 

Her tongue swiped the bite, lapping up the small trickles of blood that bloomed across the punctured skin, and she moved down Sebastian's body marking him in a similar fashion with her claws and fangs. Alexa’s touch was pure fire that burned Sebastian in all the best ways. When Alexa was satisfied with her marks, she sat up and studied Sebastian with dark eyes and a flushed face. Sebastian felt dizzy, and his heart throbbed erratically in his chest. He tried to sit up and hold onto Alexa, only for him to be stopped by the grip she still had on him. She reached down and placed a talon against the noticeable tent in Sebastian's boxers. Panic coursed through him briefly, until Alexa squeezed and crooned at the man below her.

“Fuck..!”

Alexa continued to palm and stroke Sebastian through his boxers as the detective writhed below her. He gasped when suddenly his boxers were torn from him, victims of Alexa's talons, and there was no buffer between his leaking cock and her scaled talons. She gripped him carefully, playing with him and getting a feel for his girth before beginning to slowly stroke him. Sebastian whined and jerked his hips for more stimulation, but Alexa kept the same slow and torturous pace. He didn't care that his cock was mere inches from sharp nails that shredded his clothing like wet paper, he needed to be touched more, to feel the thrill of danger spike through him like a drug. Sebastian got his wish when Alexa dragged the back of one of her claws along the head of his cock. He cried out and bit his lip to stifle the noise and felt like he could've come on the spot. Alexa chuckled at his reaction and did it again, teasing him until Sebastian was a shaking and quivering mess with tears running down his face.

“If you don't stop, I'm going to come,” Sebastian said to her, trying to hold onto his shattered illusion of dominance.

“And then how are you going to get off?”

Alexa stopped what she was doing and looked at Sebastian thoughtfully. Sebastian was able to regain his breath and wiggled out of Alexa's grip. He looked around the room for something he could have Alexa sit on and his eyes settled on some sort of damaged shipping crate. It looked like it would still be sturdy enough to support her weight, so he told her to hop on. He brought part of the nest over with him and arranged it on the ground and sat himself between Alexa's legs. Her eyes lit up and she all but forced Sebastian's face against her heated sex with how eager she was. Sebastian went to work immediately, running his tongue along her folds and sucking on her clit for a brief moment before using his fingers to spread her open and have access to the rest of her. Alexa's moans of pleasure almost sounded like growling and sent jolts through Sebastian's body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and went back to work on her clit, taking only small breaks to slip his tongue inside her and thrust it.

Sebastian felt a talon on the back of his head and his face was pressed even more firmly against Alexa. She crooned and lightly scratched the back of Sebastian's head, encouraging him to finish her off. He ate her out enthusiastically, not bothered by how sloppy he was being or how roughly Alexa pressed against him. Alexa cried out when she finally came, the sound starting out as something human sounding and ending in a sharp and distinctly bird-like shriek. She panted heavily and slumped back on the crate while she caught her breath. Sebastian wiped Alexa's juice off his face and looked up at her with a smug expression as he admired her from between her legs. He slowly climbed to his feet, wincing a little as he did from being on his knees as long as he was. As the pins and needles subsided, he lifted Alexa's legs and put them over his shoulders. He pressed his cheek against her thigh and chuckled to himself as she brought her head forward to meet his gaze.

“May I?” Sebastian asked as he lined himself up with Alexa.

She nodded and chirped at him as a signal it was alright. Sebastian's hips were level with Alexa's thanks to her position on the crate and made slowly pushing into her an easy task despite the size difference. She was hot and slick inside, and her walls clenched around Sebastian's cock as he entered. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed as much of himself against her as he could and savoured the contact. Sebastian took his time with Alexa, slowly giving her every inch of him until their hips touched, and then he would pause and withdraw. Alexa idly preened herself while Sebastian slowly moved, not seeming to be in any sort of rush since she had already gotten off. She crooned softly and when she was done preening wrapped her arms around Sebastian in a loose hug. It was nice, and Sebastian nuzzled against her briefly before increasing his pace. When he started to become more vocal, Alexa’s body did a nice job of muffling his assorted moans and shaky sighs. She closed her talons and dragged one up and down his back, careful to avoid cutting him on one of her sharp claws. She dug the talon in, pressing into the muscle and kneading it like a cat would nest in blankets. 

Sebastian shivered, and wrapped his arms tighter around Alexa. He peppered what he could reach of her body with open mouthed kisses and pressed his face against her fur and feathers. Alexa switched from carefully kneading Sebastian’s back to now gripping his hips and pulling him forward with each of his thrusts. He chuckled to himself and looked up at her with a smirk.

“Is this your way of telling me to go faster?”

Alexa chirped at him in response, and Sebastian obliged. He snapped his hips forward as quick as he could without losing balance, and kept himself in place holding onto Alexa. 

“Seee... Ahhh..!”

She leaned down to press her face against the top of Sebastian’s head, since their current position would have made kissing difficult due to the size difference. She babbled to him as he continued to thrust and reflexively tightened her grip on him. The talons digging into his skin did nothing to dissuade Sebastian and he matched Alexa’s eager grip with one of his own. When he finally came, it was without warning and he tried to keep his pace until he finally shuddered to a stop. Alexa made a soft noise at him, and for a brief moment Sebastian was worried she was upset she wasn’t able to get off again. But instead of pushing him down to get her off, Alexa waited for Sebastian to pull out of her and hopped off the crate she had been sitting on before taking him back to the main part of the blanket nest. She pulled them both down onto the blankets and pulled them over Sebastian’s body.

“Sssssstaaaay..? Liiiiiiiitle... Ooooore?”

Sebastian made himself more comfortable in the blankets Alexa gave him and nodded slowly.

“Sure, I’ll stay.”

Alexa crooned happily and held Sebastian close like he was a stuffed animal. Things didn’t turn out quite the way he was expecting, but it was a better outcome than if he had killed Alexa like Stefano wanted. The claw marks certainly stung, and Sebastian was going to have to find new clothes, but considering there was a store nearby clothes hardly seemed like a daunting task. Sebastian relaxed in Alexa’s grasp and let her stroke him until she drifted off to sleep. Her breathing slowed gradually, and Sebastian timed his breaths with hers until he too, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
